Here Comes Trouble
by Pari
Summary: Another Bolan (Bishop/Nolan) fic because I just love them. These stories have been in a serial format so it would help to read the previous ficlets first, which I will list below. After the latest episode, Nolan decided to be there and offer his friendship to Bishop, but will she accept it? 1. With a little help from my friends 2. She's got legs 3. Do as I say, not as
1. Chapter 1: Here Comes Trouble

Even before she had answered the door she had already known who would be standing on the other side. "Officer Nolan," She signed out as she slightly rolled her eyes, which had been looking downward when she opened the door, then she lifted them up to lock onto his eyes. "What are you doing here, at my house?" Talia Bishop asked as she stood in her doorway holding open her front door just a silver, as John Nolan stood on the other side looking as if he were trying to think up a quick lie.

"I just finished my shift and I was in the neighborhood and thought, 'Hey, I wonder what Talia is up to, maybe she'd like some company'," Nolan said with a small smile as Bishop stared up at him with a humorless look.

"Your fancy ass neighborhood is nowhere near here and I never told you where I lived," She offered.

"Okay, you got me," Nolan replied deciding it was always best to just be honest with Bishop as she had this knack for always knowing when he was lying. "Officer Lopez may have mentioned you lived here."

"Yeah, and she's now off my Christmas list," She sighed out as she leaned her weight more comfortably against her open door. "What do you want, John?" She asked in a tone that relayed just how tired she was, and the fact that she used his first name let Nolan know she did want company. Though she'd never vocalized that to him.

"I was just really worried about you," He answered honestly. "I heard that you were put on administrative suspension while they review your case."

"You don't have to worry, you will be assigned to a new TO."

"Yes, Sgt. Grey has already so graciously volunteered," Nolan stated with a soured look on his face as Bishop giggled a bit. "But I didn't come here about that. I am not worried about myself, I was worried about you, and how you might be doing. A very wise TO of mine once came by to check on me when I was going through a tough time after the Captain…" He didn't go on not wanting to dredge up those nightmares, and he didn't have to as Bishop fully understood. "She told me that when very bad things happen on the job we can sometimes go to a dark place and start bad habits, and she didn't want that for me. So, I'm trying to return the favor, and I brought refreshments," He announced proudly as he pulled the big bottle of vodka he had behind his back up for her inspection.

"I advised you 'not' to drown your sorrows in alcohol and you're here to return the favor with a big ass bottle of vodka?" Bishop questioned and Nolan instantly became embarrassed and regretted his gift idea. His mouth fell open to give an apology but he couldn't find the words. Bishop appreciated his concern and opted to let him off the hook this time. "Well, at least you've got great taste in alcohol," She said as she reached out, grasped the bottle, and then stepped back to offer him entrance. Nolan stood for a moment longer not quite sure if it was okay to enter or not. When Bishop arched a brow at him and nudged her head a bit he took the invitation and hurriedly crossed the threshold. "Thank you for checking up on me, John," She spoke out again as she made her way to the doorway to her kitchen with Nolan fast on her heel. "It wasn't necessary, but appreciated none the less," She said as she grabbed 2 small shot glasses from a top cabinet in her spacious galley kitchen that was big enough to have a large island in the middle. Nolan was very impressed by the décor of the home, which looked to be an older home from the outside, but the inside was very upgraded and modern.

"You have a very lovely home, Talia. When I pulled up I never would have guessed it looked this well designed on the inside," Nolan said as he took the glass of vodka she held out to him, took a sip, as he looked about the kitchen, which had high-end stainless steel appliances and granite countertops.

"Thank you," Bishop replied as she lit up a bit with pride. "It's been five years of hard work. Taking everything left over after paying the mortgage and utilities and pouring it into fixing up the inside. Figured since I would be dwelling on the inside I'd focus on that first, much to some of my neighbor's dismay. Some have complained about how unsightly the outside has looked for so long. I only have the spare bathroom upstairs and the basement to finish out. Then, I can start on the outside. At least that was the plan, but now that I will likely be out of a job here soon, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Don't say that, Talia," John chastised her a bit. "They are not going to fire you, you are one of the best officers they have. I have not only heard Sgt. Grey say that about you, but many other officers too. Besides, this is all BS, I read the file," He offered and when she tossed him a disbelieving look he quickly tried to cover. "Which I know I shouldn't have done because I should mind my own business," He repeated words she had often told him.

"Right," Bishop responded as she shook her head a bit and downed her drink, and then poured herself another.

"But you know how I am, I…"

"You're too damn nosy for your own good," She offered.

"Sorry, I tend to get that way when someone I care about is in trouble when I'm worried about them," He said and she didn't argue his point, but simply gave him a nod to let him know she would let it slide this time. "When I read the file," Nolan continued. "It states that you were only in foster care with him, but he's not your biological brother."

"No, that doesn't matter to me," She cut him off. "Like I told Sgt. Grey, I don't care if it was just a year that we were in that hellhole of a foster home together, we were together and as far as I am concerned, he is my blood brother. and I'm no longer going to pretend otherwise."

"I understand, but the point I'm trying to make is, isn't the policy referring to 'blood' relations … Like sharing the same DNA. You two don't right?"

"No, not that I'm aware of," Bishop replied. "We just looked out for each other in our foster home, and we became family there."

"Then, you were not required to list him on your application. Regardless that you think of him as family, family, he's not. Once, the Chief sees that he can't fire you, no way," He said with a smile as he took a sip from his glass. He noticed that she didn't seem to be happy or relieved by the news. "What's wrong? I thought that would for sure make you at least throw me a grin, smirk, or something. Your signature eye roll maybe?" Bishop shrugged her shoulders and then tossed back another drink and quickly replaced it with more.

"I just keep thinking that maybe things would have been different for him had I not acted as if he didn't exist. If I had been there for him."

"Don't do that," Nolan said as he shook his head. "A very wise woman once told me that we can't change the past, so we shouldn't fixate on that. We can only try to make a difference in the present and hopefully, it will ripple out into the future."

"Yeah, she sounds hot," Bishop joked which brought a big smile to Nolan's face as he knew she was lightening up a bit.

"A major hottie," Nolan affirmed and Bishop giggled a bit at his teasing.

"Thank you, John," She said with a more serious tone. "And if I have any parties you are definitely in charge of getting me booze. This is good."

"The perks of having and good friend and landlord who is wealthy and a bit of a lush," He said and then gulped down the liquid in his glass and then tapped the glass on the countertop. Bishop was finishing off her third shot and then she refilled his glass, which he quickly downed.

"Ughhh," Nolan groaned out as he shook his head a bit as if to clear away fogginess. "That is good stuff," He stated and Bishop agreed as she filled his glass again, tapped it with her filled glass, then they both drank it all down. "All right, where is the gaming system, it's been a while since I spanked you," Nolan claimed as he turned and headed to the living room, with Bishop stumbling a little as she followed behind him with her glass and the vodka bottle in hand. Once Nolan reached the plush, overstuffed sofa he flopped down upon it and then slid down to the floor and reached for one of the controllers that were already sitting on the floor nearby.

"I should warn you," Bishop spoke out as she ungracefully crumbled onto the floor right beside him. Had he not been there to shoulder her she would have fallen over completely. "I've been practicing with Bradford. So, prepare yourself because it won't be as easy as the last time we played a shooter game."

"All right, let's see what you've got," Nolan said as he started the shooter game that was already in the console.

* * *

Fin (for now)


	2. Chapter 2: Recollections & Perceptions

Author's Note: I decided to add this as a chapter as I feel it works best that way. A continuation of 'Here Comes Trouble'. Bolan (Bishop/Nolan) have a did they, didn't they moment.

* * *

"Hey," He reached out and gently grasped at her arm and released it as she turned to face him once more. "Are you going to keep ignoring me or are we going to finally talk?"

"I'm not ignoring you, Officer Nolan," Talia Bishop replied in her usual all business stance and attitude. "I told you to get our gear and meet me in the shop, so we can head out and do our job. I know I've been off for a week, but please don't tell me in that time you've forgotten all that I've taught you?"

"No ma'am," John Nolan said with a resigned sigh.

"Good," Bishop replied as she once again turned to head out to their cruiser.

"But," He called out and she rolled her eyes and then turn turned back to face him. "We are going to have to talk about this, Talia."

"First of all, there's nothing we need to talk about. Secondly, that's Officer Bishop when we are in uniform and on the job, do I make myself clear?" She nearly growled out as she took a step towards him.

"Yes, Officer Bishop," He quickly complied. "But I'm not letting this go, we 'do' need to talk about what happened."

"Nolan, nothing happened so there is nothing we need to talk about."

"Nothing happened, really?" He replied slightly angered by her nonchalant demeanor. "So, you have no recollection about any part of that night?"

"I remember being in a very depressed place and you stopping by, unannounced, bearing booze. We drank a little, I spanked you in some video games-"

"Not any of the shooter games," He interjected and she rolled her eyes and smirked a bit at his childlike competitive nature.

"... then we fell asleep," She continued.

"Yeah, and do you also recall that we woke up the next morning naked and in each other's arm?" Nolan asked her in a lowered voice as Bishop's enlarged eyes darted about to make sure no one had heard him.

"We had been drinking a lot so we could have gotten hot during the night."

"Wait, what?" He couldn't believe she was actually being so obtuse about the situation. "That's your defense, the alcohol made us hot and we got naked. So, what, then it got chilly during the night so that's why we were all wrapped around each other when we woke up? Why did you kick me out before I had barely gotten my clothes on and then you ignored my calls, texts, and wouldn't answer the door when I stopped by afterward?"

"I'm sorry, I've had a pretty busy week with trying to save my job, sorry I couldn't cater to your need to talk, and I'm not defending anything, because nothing happened Officer Nolan. Now, can we please go do our job?"

"Nothing happened, huh?" He repeated as he leaned down a bit into her space, but she didn't back down a bit from him. "I have this alluring scent and intoxicating taste of shea butter branded to my memory now. I've got vivid images of things we did all that night and some of that morning," Nolan stated and Bishop had to swallow down the lump that had formed in her throat as she broke her eye contact and averted her eyes to the floor. His words began to stir up things in her that she had spent nearly a week suppressing. "And now you're seriously going to pretend like we didn't have amazing sex that night?" He countered.

"What?" A voice spoke out from behind Nolan, and he and Bishop both turned to find Lucy Chen standing there with a look of shock and disbelief on her face.

"Lucy," Nolan began to speak to the younger woman whose look had melted into one of anger. "That's not what it sounded like," Nolan said and he didn't even sound convincing to his own ears.

"So, was that why you told us we should break up because you wanted him for yourself?" Officer Chen directed to Bishop who stood stoically and made no reply.

"Lucy, that's not what happened," Nolan defended.

"And don't you have a new girlfriend now, Agent Russo, Right?" Chen spat out as she glared up at Nolan.

"Leave Jessica out of this," He warned and Lucy quickly closed her mouth. "I'm sorry Lucy but this, what you think is going on between Officer Bishop and me, well, frankly, it has nothing to do with you. So, please leave it alone," Nolan stated and Chen scoffed a little as she threw out an unamused laugh and shook her head a bit.

"You're right Officer Nolan, it's none of my business. At least not anymore," Chen stated as she threw a disgusted look from Nolan over to Bishop and then she angrily stalked away.

"I'm sorry," Nolan apologized as he focused back onto Bishop. "She was out of line."

"No, you were out of line. Discussing private matters like that in the workplace is never a good idea," Bishop stated. "And if I were in her shoes, I would have thought the same exact thing and probably would have said worse."

"You don't think she will tell Sgt. Grey, do you?" He said as he nervously turned and looked in the direction Chen had left to.

"No, but it wouldn't matter if she did because nothing happened, and if the Sgt. asks that's exactly what I'm going to say," Bishop repeated. "And I don't care about what you think happened that night, John," She said more softly. He snapped his eyes to hers and gave her his undivided attention at hearing her use his first name, which she never did when they were at work. "I say it didn't happen, because it shouldn't have happened, and it can't ever happen again," She paused as she looked directly at him and hoped that she was getting through to him. "Look, I just got cleared for personal drama that almost cost me the badge. I don't want to risk going through that, again do you?" He shook his head no as he averted his eyes to the floor. "What are you waiting for Officer Nolan," She spoke more loudly as she saw Lopez and Bradford approaching. "Go get our gear and let's roll out."

"Yes ma'am," Nolan replied as he then noticed the other TOs and then he quickly turned and hurried off to pick up their gear. Both Nolan and Bishop knew it wasn't in his nature to let sleeping dogs lie, and that they would eventually have to have a discussion about what did happen that night.

* * *

Fin (for now)

**Author's Endnotes**:

_Yes, I did take the story there as I ship these two so hard, and honestly isn't that what all shippers want, for their ships to get together 🙂 If you don't feel the same and want to keep Bolan strictly platonic, then please don't bother reading anymore of the ficlets as I will likely be pairing Bolan in a romantic sense in future fics. Thank you for reading. _


End file.
